


Buenas noches, maknae

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: No era solo una fotografía, había recuerdos en ella, había amor, había resignación.





	1. Yesung

—Está listo— anunció Yesung colocando ambas copas de vidrio en la mesita de la sala.

Todo estaba tan bien preparado que no dudó en tomar un par de fotografías. Tenía una carpeta de ellas en su computadora de todas las cenas que habían tenido juntos, así como ahora. Ryeowook llegó con un plato de pasta italiana y se sentó en el sofá. Yesung le tomó una fotografía sin que lo notara, siempre lo hacía.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que hacemos esto, había olvidado lo relajante que es— dijo el menor.

El otro guardó el celular y se sentó a su lado, la botella de vino ya estaba abierta, la tomó y sirvió ambas copas. Esta situación le producía una enorme satisfacción.

—Es nuestro instante privado en el mundo— explicó—. No hay nada que importe más que nosotros.

Levantó la copa y el otro hizo lo mismo, brindaron con una sonrisa como lo habían hecho antes de que Wook entrara al servicio militar. Antes de su discusión. Antes de Kyu. Antes de alejarse.

La conversación giró en torno a nada. Era su primer encuentro así de personal en mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos quería iniciar los temas serios. La botella de vino se iba agotando. Quedaban migajas en los platos. No estaba claro qué hora era, pero Yesung se dio cuenta de que Ryeowook estaba ebrio cuando le soltó de repente:

—¡Yesung hyung! Te amo…— tenía el rostro colorado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le dejó caer encima como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo adormecido por el alcohol no le respondía.

El mayor respondió al abrazo de forma instintiva, acarició el cabello del más joven y sonrió nerviosamente, como si tomar la oportunidad de volver a tocarlo fuese un delito. Como si rompiera una regla.

—¿Me amas, hyung?— siguió el menor—. Responde…— Yesung parpadeó y, antes de que pudiera responder, lo interrumpió—. Bueno, no importa. Te amo por los dos…

El chico no pudo reprimir la risa esta vez.

—Estás ebrio, Ryeowook-ah— musitó—. Deberías dormir.

Deshizo el abrazo con suavidad y Wook se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Aún sonreía.

—Está bien, solo cinco minutos.

Tiró del brazo del mayor y éste cayó a su lado, ambos recargados en el sofá. El menor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y lo abrazó como mejor pudo. Yesung sonrió. Recordaba los problemas previos, la discusión frente a los miembros, y a sí mismo frente a la puerta del departamento del más joven con una botella de vino en las manos. Sacó su teléfono y decidió tomar una fotografía. Algo de fan-service para las fans, algo de buenos recuerdos para él. Realmente estaba feliz.

—También te amo— musitó mirándolo.

“Buenas noches, maknae”, escribió en la publicación.


	2. Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun llegó a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Había pasado a comprar las galletas favoritas de su madre y ella lo había recibido con un abrazo todavía más fuerte. Si se hubiese conseguido una pareja en su trayecto al trabajo y de regreso, también la habría hecho feliz. Estaba seguro de que a ella le entusiasmaba que él estuviera ahí, pero también pensaba mucho acerca de su edad y del hecho de que no había salido con nadie en un buen tiempo. La había escuchado un día antes llamar a una de sus amigas y hablar acerca de reunir a sus hijos en una cita a ciegas, estaba seguro de que un día volvería a casa y se encontraría con una agradable chica o algún traje nuevo y corbata para encontrarse con una. No le había dicho a su madre que no estaba interesado en conseguir una novia, después de todo, “alguien” no estaba interesado en él y eso le daba suficiente en qué pensar.

Subió la escalera con ánimo de bañarse y, mientras se quitaba la playera, su teléfono vibró. Necesitaba desactivar las notificaciones de las redes sociales, eran realmente innecesarias. Revisó el teléfono por inercia, era una fotografía… dos de ellas. Oh. La imagen de las botellas de vino y comida no mostraban demasiado, lo que Kyuhyun no dejaba de mirar era el rostro pequeño y apacible de Wook recargado en el hombro de un Yesung estúpidamente sonriente. “Buenas noches, maknae”, estaba seguro de que su hyung no le restregaría su relación de esa manera, así que la idea de sentirse maliciosamente aludido en esa línea no parecía del todo correcta… pero aún así le dolía. Ya sabía que ellos habían tenido algo. Habían roto hace tiempo, fue cuando él intentó aprovechar la oportunidad y buscó salir un tiempo con el menor, pero no habían llegado a nada. Sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo, Ryeowook pensaba en el otro, lo podía notar en sus hábitos y en sus murmuraciones mientras dormía. Por eso había discutido con Yesung hacía unos días, pero los miembros habían presenciado todo y fue incómodo. Eunhyuk había comentado en una entrevista que los chicos habían discutido en una reunión un día antes, su hermana le preguntó qué había pasado y le dijo que había sido acerca del nuevo lanzamiento. Kyuhyun se fue a Japón luego de eso con Heechul y Hyuk, habían hablado de todo y le aconsejaron que dejara correr las cosas. No podía hacer nada si los sentimientos de Ryeowook no le correspondían. Miró la foto de nuevo: los ojos brillantes de Yesung, el rostro relajado y dormido de Wook…

—Hijo— llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, mamá—respondió al tiempo que apagaba el teléfono.

La señora abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación.

—Es muy apresurado, pero… invité a cenar a los Jung, su hija Hyo Joon acaba de volver de Japón. Ya sabes lo bien que me cae la señora Shin— decía su madre. Kyuhyun dejó de poner atención a los detalles acerca de Jung Hyo Joon y miraba sonriente la emoción y nerviosismo que se retrataban en el rostro de su madre. Ya se habían tardado las citas a ciegas.

—No debo usar un traje, ¿cierto?— dijo él cuando ella hubo terminado.

Su madre lo miró sorprendida, probablemente esperaba algo de resistencia. Incluso pudo haber estado pensando en cómo iniciar esa conversación desde antes de que llegara.

—Claro que no, usa tu suéter café, te ves encantador con él.

—De acuerdo. Ahora voy a bañarme.

En cuanto su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, Kyu se desvistió y entró a la ducha. Al terminar, se miró en el espejo del lavabo por un segundo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Todo saldrá bien. Buenas noches, hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ Gracias por leer. Esto salió a propósito de una fotografía que Yesung subió hace poco (lo escribí entonces y lo publico ahora porque lo olvidé) donde aparecen él y Wook y el pie de foto dice "Buenas noches, maknae". Espero que alguien la ubique, sino pues acá les dejo el link jajaja Gracias de nuevo por leer~
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoLrM4hnXj9/


End file.
